1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic package, and, more particularly, to a thinned electronic package.
2. Description of Related Art
As the electronic industry is rapidly advancing, electronic products are required to have multi-functionality and high performance. Accordingly, a variety of packaging forms are developed in the market by the semiconductor packaging techniques.
The electronic elements for use in a sensing element or a camera lens adopt a wire bonding package form or a chip on board (COB) form.
As shown in FIG. 1A, a conventional wire bonding package 1 includes a substrate 10, an electronic component 13, and an encapsulant 18.
The substrate 10 has a first wiring layer 11 and a second wiring layer 12 respectively disposed on the top and bottom side thereof, respectively. The first wiring layer 11 and the second wiring layer 12 are electrically connected with each other via a conductor 14, such as a via and blind hole, formed therebetween. a first insulating protective layer 16 and a second insulating protective layer 17 are respectively formed on the top and bottom sides, and portions of the first and the second wiring layers 11, 12 are respectively exposed from the first and second insulating protective layers 16, 17. A plurality of conductive elements 15 are formed on the second wiring layer 12.
The electronic component 13 is a sensing element formed on the top side of the substrate 10, and electrically connected with the first wiring layer 11 via a plurality of gold wires 130. The electronic component 13 has a sensing region 131 on the top surface thereof for fingerprint identification.
The encapsulant 18 is formed on the top surface of the substrate 10 for encapsulating the electronic component 13 and the gold wires 130.
In a conventional wire bonding package 1, the thickness d (for effective detection) of the encapsulant 18 covering the sensing region 131 must be extremely thin (otherwise unable to detect). Therefore, extremely high precision is required.
However, the gold wires 130 each has a stretched arc, such that during a molding process, the encapsulant 18 has a sufficient thickness to evenly cover the electronic component 13, making thinning of the encapsulant 18 difficult. Thus, it is difficult to meet the thinning requirement of the wire bonding package 1.
FIG. 1B is a cross-sectional schematic view showing a conventional COB type package 1′. As shown in FIG. 1B, the COB type package 1′ includes a substrate 10′, an IC electronic component 13 of a camera lens, a transparent element 19 and an encapsulant 18. The structure of the substrate 10′ is illustrated in FIG. 1A.
The electronic component 13 is formed on the top side of the substrate 10′, and electrically connected to the substrate 10′ via the plurality of gold wires 130. The electronic component 13 has the sensing region 131 on the top surface thereof for the light sensing purpose.
The transparent element 19 is formed on the top surface of the electronic component 13 via a plurality of supporting element 190, and covers the sensing region 131.
The encapsulant 18 is made of a non-transparent material, and is formed on the top side of the substrate 10 for encapsulating the transparent element 19, the electronic component 13, and the gold wires 130. The top surface of the transparent element 19 is exposed from the encapsulant 18.
In the conventional COB type package 1′, the camera lens needs to be thinned. However, the electronic component 13 needs to be adhered on the substrate 10′, and the transparent element 19 needs to be disposed on the electronic component 13 via a supporting element 190. As such, it is difficult to make the COB type package 1′ thinner.
In light of the foregoing drawbacks, through silicon vias (TSV) applied in semiconductors are employed in packaging. As shown in FIG. 1C, a conventional photo sensing package 1″ includes a silicon substrate 10″ and a transparent element 19′.
The silicon substrate 10″ has the first wiring layer 11 and the second wiring layer 12 formed on the top and bottom sides thereof, respectively, The first wiring layer 11 and the second wiring layer 12 are electrically connected with each other by a through silicon via 100 formed therebetween. The sensing region 131 is formed on the top side of the silicon substrate 10″ and an insulating protective layer 17′ is formed on the bottom side of the silicon substrate 10″. A portion of the second wiring layer 12 is exposed from the insulating protective layer 17′. In addition, the plurality of conductive elements 15 are formed on the exposed surface of the second wiring layer 12.
The transparent element 19′ is formed on the top side of the silicon substrate 10″ via an adhesive layer 190′ for covering the sensing region 131.
However, in the conventional photo sensing package 1″, the fabrication of the through silicon vias 100 involves a high cost and integration and technical difficulties, especially the fabrication of an electronic component used in a sensor or a camera lens involves a particularly high cost.
Thus, there is a currently urgent need in the art for solving the problems of the prior art.